Conventional aqueous emulsion copolymerization produces a high molecular weight copolymer having limited capacity to coalesce and wet pigment and substrate. It is also difficult to obtain gloss coatings from the conventional latex compositions or to introduce thermosetting capacity into the copolymer. This invention seeks to improve these inadequacies in the prior latex coating compositions.